


The Era of the Vampires

by mikimac



Series: My hated beloved enemy [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dark Mycroft, Dark Sherlock, Diary/Journal, F/M, Human John, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Master Sherlock, Master/Slave, Out of Character, Slave John, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: December 31, 1999. Humanity is waiting to enter the New Year, in the new century, the new millennium. What the human species still does not know, it is that the dawn of January 1, 2000 humanity will no longer be the dominant race on Earth. The January 1, 2000 begins the era of vampires.





	1. When the moon rises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'era dei vampiri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438056) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac). 



> The present story is the first part of a series of 3 stories, very dark. The OOC is a must. This is an AU where some characters are not humans and their behavior is appropriate in the circumstances. Nevertheless, I will try, wherever possible, to maintain the basic characteristics of each character.
> 
> The characters do not belong to me, but were created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (who could never imagine what he was unleashing) and the beloved / hated couple Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, to those of the BBC.
> 
> This story has no profit. If you were to mention other, I’m really sorry, but it would be a case.
> 
> English isn’t my language. I haven’t a Beta reader. The mistakes (and the horror in the use of English language) are all mine. I’m sorry for mistakes and I apologize. I only hope you enjoy the story.

I still remember with a smile the fear that was rampant in the world, when the sun rose on December 31, 1999 and it seemed that civilization, as we knew, were to end. A humanity that, for almost two thousand years, had done without computers and electronic products, at the dawn of the new millennium was facing a possible terrible catastrophe: the highly sophisticated systems, which increasingly governed the lives of men and women, would survived the transition between 1999 and 2000, between the twentieth and twenty-first century? Or, everything would stop and we would be back to the Stone Age? Well, maybe not the stone. Perhaps it would have been enough to pen and paper. Scientists and journalists were also given a name to this dilemma, which could end virtually computing era in the bud. They had called Millennium Bug. The British were holding their breath, waiting for midnight crossed the Greenwich Meridian, to figure out what would be the magnitude of the disaster, announced in large letters in the papers and looked forward. That night, the electronic equipment there occurred nothing tragic, but no one noticed, because of the millennium brought with it the end of human dominion over the Earth, giving way to the era of vampires.

 

 

**When the moon rises**

 

My name is John Hamish Watson. I am a human being. I accidentally found this notebook and some pens, still working, in the closet of the room, which serves as my prison. I do not know how much time has elapsed since that night, that so marked the history of mankind. I'm not even sure my jailor, my Master, is not aware of what I'm doing. Probably he does not care about what I write. I have no contact with any other human being. The only people that I see, are always and only my tormentor and his older brother. I am their special and personal reserve of food, the favorite toy of the younger vampire, his sex doll, his favorite pet, depending on the state of mind in which he is been, always very fickle and unpredictable. Even when he opens the door and stood in the doorway, looking for me with those eyes, of a strange blue crystal clear and cold, know what he will want from me. Every time is different. It rarely happened that he was even sweet, but it is useless to try pity in him. Or in anyone of his kind. Now that they are out in the open, for them we are nothing but animals, to be used for feed or as pets. The fact that we talk, have feelings, and we reason, for vampires it does not matter. For them, we are the same way as cows, chickens, dogs and cats. And so we are treated. I do not even know why I'm writing this diary, that no one will ever read. Probably, it's just a way to spend time, between one visit and another of my oppressor. Or, it is my last ditch effort to feel human again, and a being with sentiments and a conscience, not an animal, as he would like. Perhaps, it is the only act of rebellion, I've left, before I lost forever in the darkness that surrounds me. Perhaps, it is my deep and almost unspoken desire that this paper arrivals to someone who can use it against the vampires, to stop their advance. It would be nice, though, honestly, I do not know how useful what I will tell is. Perhaps, this diary just wants to be the witness of the end of a race, which was believed mistress of the world, but which, in one night, it found its end at the hands of a stronger and ferocious sort of it.

 

 

In my previous life I was a doctor. I studied at Saint Bartholomew's in London, where I spent one of the most intense and happy periods of my life. I studied much, because I had always been a doctor in my dream since a kid, and I really wanted to make it happen, becoming one of the best. Despite the dedication required by the studies, however, I had formed a large group of friends, because solitude was not part of my way of being. I also had some short history, we might call love, but nothing challenging, until the day when I collided with a pair of bright blue eyes, which belonged to Mary Morstan.

I was in the emergency room, where I was doing my internship. I was on duty for ten hours and it was a night of hell. A bad car accident had filled the halls of the hospital patients and wailing. I was tired, but I was medicating a child, so I smiled and joked with him, when I raised my eyes on the nurse, who had just entered the room. Her clear and cheerful gaze paralyzed me instantly. I drowned in those wonderful blue eyes that stared at me smiling, surrounded by blonde hair, which glowed like a halo. Red lips were slightly parted and bent in a saucy smile. They looked soft and warm, made to be kissed.

"As the story ends?" The boy asked, very annoyed by the interruption.

"I'll tell you the end of the story, honey. Let's go. The doctor finished and we did miss enough time, “the mother of the child said, with a mischievous smile.

I turned to find it hard to say goodbye, before they left, reluctant to take my eyes from the wonderful creature, suddenly materialized in the room.

"John Watson," I said.

The nurse's smile grew even brighter, "I know. They were presented last week, when I started my internship as a nurse in the emergency room. "

"Impossible. I would remember to have you already seen. Your eyes do not go unnoticed. "

"Oh. In that moment your attention was all for Sarah Sawyer, Dr. Watson. "

"Sarah?! She’s just a friend."

"Really? It is not that what it is rumored in the corridors of the hospital," my appearance chuckled.

"The whispers are not always right. I can prove it, if you come with me to dinner. Tonight."

She looked closely at me, sizing me as no one had ever done in my life: "Why not?"

I smiled, happy: "Although we have a dinner date, I would say that we could pretend to be met now, for the first time. Allow me, Miss, my name is John Watson and I'm graduating in medicine at the Bart's in London, “I showed up, reaching and tilting my head.

"Nice to meet you, John. My name is Mary Morstan, "she said, returning my grip. Her hand was warm, soft, gentle, but firm and safe. Those adorable hands caressed every part of my body, giving it a pleasure it had never known before. Because that was love. The one with a capital. Those of romance novels, that both make girls sigh and the boys laugh. What makes you want to spend the rest of your life with another person, which takes you to the altar and makes you give birth to a daughter.

Mary and I were married two years later be known. Rose, our small and tender Rose, was born the following year. Both Mary and I continued to work at Bart's. Our life was proceeding as that of any married couple with a daughter to rise. Until the night of December 31, 1999.

 

 

Of my life as a human being, however, I do not tell much in this notebook. I'm not sure that he will not discover its existence. He could read it in one of those moments when I reduce unconsciousness. He is fully aware of the events that I want to tell. He can deduce many things, just by looking at my face. He knows I'm married and I have a daughter. He knows I hope they are still alive and they live in a safe place. I will not share more with him. The more personal and happy memories are locked up in my mind and he can’t reach them. He can’t defile them, forcing me to share them with him. He could take away, of course. Making sure that I forget everything. And I would have nothing that it would consent to hold on to them, to recover them. I prefer to lose them, however, rather than allow him to violate even this part of my soul. So, back to the beginning of the story. At that fateful December 31, 1999.

 

 

It had been a quiet day, like so many others. I do not remember if it was a sunny day, rainy, cloudy or foggy. Everyone's attention was focused on the Millennium Bug and on the London Eye. The largest wheel in the world would have to draw crowds of tourists, ready to enjoy the view of London from an unusual and spectacular point. That day, however, it was not possible to climb on, due to a technical problem, which prevented the use of the wheel. I believe that no human has ever set foot there. I do not even know if the vampires have turned or have left it collapse under the neglect of time and the elements. I never could figure out how long I am a prisoner of the vampire who caught me.

We would have to spend the evening with Mike Stamford and his family, but they were forced to run to the parental home of his wife Molly, because her father had been sick. Mary and I decided to wait for the stroke of the New Year, century and millennium in our house, watching television. We had prepared something to eat, waiting for midnight, leaving the television on the channel that broadcast the cheerful images from the various centers of London, where they were celebrating the last day of the twentieth century. When Big Ben began to strike twelve, I popped the cork of a champagne bottle while Mary handed me the glasses to fill.

"Me too, Dad! Me too!" Rose reached.

My beautiful baby girl was nine years old. I promised to give her a sip of sparkling wine to drink, to celebrate that special date, as if she were an adult. Mary and I exchanged a knowing glance, observing our baby, so excited and happy. I was going to shed a tear of wine in the glass of Rose, when television went silent. It was a strange thing. We were not looking, because we considered it only as a background, but we notice the silence that filled the room. A chill went through my spine, as if I had realized immediately that something serious had happened.

"THE MILLENNIUM BUG! THE TV MUST NOT BE MORE!" Rose shrieked, a little excited and a little afraid.

Mary and I looked into each other eyes, trying to hide the creeping fear that it was going through our minds. It could not have been the Millennium Bug. It was not this, one of these things, even in the darkest prophecies. Mary, unconsciously, around Rose’s shoulders with one arm, holding her, as if to protect her from something, even though we did not know from what. We turned toward the TV, whose gray dots and the background noise, caused by the absence of signal, brought to ancient times there, when television programs not yet transmitted twenty-four hours a day. Before we could make some assumptions, the signal returned, even if the image did not come over from London squares, but by a private office to Buckingham Palace, where the Queen spoke to us. It had also appeared an inscription: "TO 0:15 WILL BE SENT AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE ADDRESSED TO THE HUMAN SPECIES OF ALL COUNTRIES OF THE WORLD. DO NOT TURN OFF THE TELEVISION. "

I picked up the remote, scrolling through the channels. All had the same image and the same message. A communication broadcast around the world. The thing that left me more puzzled was the reference to the human species. It was definitely a strange choice of words. Why anyone should have referred to the world population calling it human species?

"Dad, what's going on?" Rose asked, increasingly frightened.

"I do not know, honey, but do not worry. It will not be anything unusual. The Queen will make us special wishes. You know, it's not every day to change century and millennium. This is a special day and ... "I was interrupted by a gentle music coming from the television. I recognized the song after a few notes. Was Frederic Chopin. Nocturne in E flat major opera 9 number 2. A unique choice. It was a beautiful piece, but certainly not suitable to celebrate the New Year. We listened in silence. Also they did not come from the outside noises. Because of the quirks that were happening, I had not noticed, but it did not feel the fireworks, which were to greet the old century and welcome the new. We lived in the suburbs, away from the fulcrum of the great celebrations, but that was one night too particular. All over the sky of London it was to be lit with a thousand colors and bright fireworks, accompanied by their joyful explosions. Instead, the silence would be deafening, had it not been for that sweet music, which formed the background to that weird night. The last note died away gently and the image changed. The room was always the same, but in the chair usually occupied by the Queen, sat a man. The thing was quite bizarre. Even the heirs could occupy the chairs that the Queen used for official occasions. The man was an unknown. How he dare invade the space reserved to the Queen? Why nobody does take him away and lock him up in prison, on charges of insulting the Queen? I watched him better. The man showed little more than forty years. He was balding, with dark hair, which had reddish reflections. The mouth was smiling as it would mean to be captivating, but appeared cold and false. What struck me most, though, were his eyes. They were blue not too particular, but glacial, tough and resolute. He was wearing a black three-piece, certainly expensive and tailor-made for him by a master tailor. His white shirt was just as clearly crafted and not cheap. His black shoes were so shiny, reflecting the studio lights, as if they were a mirror. From his waistcoat pocket it hung a gold chain, which was to be attacked a pocket watch. The man was sitting relaxed and completely at ease, as if he were the landlord, with his legs crossed and his arms resting on the arms of the chair. His left hand gripped the handle of a black umbrella, the man kept perfectly straight. With his right hand drew his watch from his pocket and opened it. It could tell it was an old and great value object even from that brief appearance. The man nodded his head to someone in front of him and put his watch in his pocket. The camera framed him in the foreground. The fake smile stretched even more the man's lips, making it stand out more cold eyes: "Good evening, human. Or should I say good morning, because the midnight has just passed. Welcome to the twenty-first century and the new millennium. Will be many things that will change with the New Year. Oh, sorry, I forgot manners. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Mycroft Holmes and I am a vampire. Yes, humans, you got it. I said I'm a vampire. I'm not a fool, nor am I making fun of you. I’m six hundred and twenty years old, and I have been chosen to command the United Kingdom, from this moment on. The English monarchy was deposed, like any other human government, when the Greenwich meridian was crossed at midnight, from the old to the New Year. If you are wondering why we chose this time to act... well, it seems obvious, right. It is on this meridian you humans calculated time zones, so it seemed right to keep this your tradition. For convenience. If you are, however, asking what will change ... - fake smile vanished from Mycroft Holmes’s lips as the camera clutched further on his face, highlighting the expression, become hard and cold, like that of his eyes - well, know that nothing will be as before. We are many, many more of them than you could ever think of. We are always hidden, concealed in the shadows and in the cracks of your history without being discovered and building our power over the centuries. You have never been able to distinguish ourselves from you. It could be your neighbor, your best friend, your boss, your lover. We are tired of living in darkness. We are taking control of the main and most important cities of each country in the world, and then also we conquer other. The Resistance is futile. We left you rule this world for centuries and millennia, but, with your behavior, you have proven to be unfit to hold power. It is time we stop you destroying all that you touch. It is time that we vampires take rightful place there, on top of the food chain. It is high time you people you become cannon fodder, our food, our toys. From this point on, we will be the Masters of everything, while you spend your miserable lives at our feet, submissive and slaves, as you deserve to be," the man finished, in dark and low tone.

The transmission was interrupted. The television came to fill with fog and a low, mournful sound.

 

 

I still remember every word of that speech. I remember the horror and disbelief I felt. I thought it was a joke well organized, as the night when Orson Welles did believe the United States to have been invaded by aliens, sparking panic of an entire nation. Vampires were always in fashion, and the man was disturbing enough that he can be a vampire. They would have to give him a BAFTA award for Best Actor. It had to be a joke. The silent screen would come back to life and we all laughed. It did not happen. The television did not transmit another.

"Dad, what's going on?" Rose asked her voice breaking. She was about to cry.

I looked at my daughter, terrified by what it had just seen. I looked at Mary straight in the eye. There I read my own incredulity and my own fear. It wasn’t a joke. We had to reach safety. As may we love our home, we had always complained that it was on the far outskirts of London. Now it would be our salvation.

"Go upstairs. Put a few clothes in a bag, and then take it in the car. I start to get food and I'll do the same thing. Do as quickly as possible. We have to leave London immediately."

Mary did not ask questions nor opposed. We used to work together. I had used the same safe and authoritative tone that I used in the operating room, where every my order was executed quickly and without protest. Mary and Rose got into the room and did what I asked of them, while I took every kind of food that could withstand long periods without deterioration. In less than half an hour, we were in the car and we were going out to London via secondary roads and unknown to most. I was counting on the fact that the vampires had decided to capture all those who were in the center and in the main squares. I hoped they were not so many as to have surrounded a big city like London. I dared not think of those poor people, who would be the first victims of this incredible invasion. I tried to ignore the guilt that gripped my soul, by not thinking about the fact that I was behaving like a coward, abandoning those human beings to their cruel fate, without doing anything to help them. I tried not to think about the fact that, to rescue my family, I hoped that vampires took an interest to other people, to give us time to flee far enough. I just look at the terrified eyes of Rose, in the rearview mirror, to understand that I had made the right decision. My presence would not have changed the fate of what would happen that night. The attack was sudden and no one would be able to resist. The first battle was lost at the start, but the war could still be won. I did my part in other circumstances, when it had more sense to fight, having the hope of winning. We did not encounter obstacles during our flight from London. We didn’t meet other cars. I never knew if others left too late or if they were all in the center or if they took the streets guarded by vampires. I just know that we were out there in the dark night, only by departing from a London that would no longer be the one we knew and loved. I drove all night, for secondary and lonely roads, staying away from cities and towns, aimlessly, not knowing where to go, because if Mycroft Holmes was right, there would not be a place in the world in which to hide from vamp


	2. Runaway

I resume writing after a few days. At least, I think it is after a few days, when I was forced to stop writing the rise of vampires. He was opening the door and I had to hide everything, before he would take me away even this notebook. He and his brother have fed from me, me. As they drank my blood, as if tasting a good vintage wine, I fainted. I do not know why they always bring me to the limit, almost touching the death, before they stop sucking my blood. I do not think they want to kill me. Maybe they just want to test my strength. Probably, I should be grateful to them to stop, before drain me. From what I understand, my blood type is special and the brothers do not want to share me with other vampires. From one point of view, I could be said to be lucky. Before them to capture me, I had heard of human beings who, during the same night, had passed through the tusks of many vampires, that if they exchanged or sucking their blood simultaneously. If those poor souls were not mercifully dead, they had gone mad with pain and fear. I'm just shared between two vampires. The older brother is not even very often. Certainly, he is too busy to rule the United Kingdom, to waste time to spend here assiduously. Wherever it is here, of course. He, his younger brother, my Master, do not feed as often. I think it's a miracle that he remembers that I need to eat, if he wants to continue to suck the blood from me. The food is passed through a slot present in the door. It almost seems like a passage constructed to allow a little cat to enter and exit the room without have the door opened. Sometimes I saw a hand, pushing the pot, and I could swear that it is not one of those of my Master. It seems, rather, the hand of an elderly woman. I also tried to get her attention, to talk to her, but I never got an answer. Maybe I'm imagining things. I wish there was someone else, maybe a human, for news of the outside world. This not knowing is devastating to me, much more than the fact that those two monsters to use me as their personal supply of delicious food. Or for other. If I were sure that Mary and Rose are safe, I could die peacefully, maybe killing him. In this way, I would avoid someone else my own destiny. Since I can’t know what happens in the outside world, I will continue to fight to live, hoping one day to be able to run away from him.

 I had come to tell the dawn of the first day of the new millennium, which arose while we were

 

 

**Runaway**

 

The dawn of January 1, 2000 was beautiful. The sun filled the horizon of bright and vivid colors. Red, yellow, orange, more or less shaded, lit up the sky, until it turns into a beautiful morning, blue, clear and frosty. When I noticed the first signs of dawn, I took me off the road, hiding as much as possible the car at the sight of those who passed. Shortly after our departure from London, Rose had fallen asleep in the back seat. Every so often she complained, as if she were tormented by a nightmare. I had convinced Mary to rest, to be able to wake up as soon as I stopped the car. We could not sleep at the same time. One of us had to always make sure that no one finds out. I hadn’t decided yet where to go. We could not run idle, hoping not to meet a soul for the rest of our lives. During the night, I turned on the radio a few times; hoping to find out what was happening, but no one was sending messages. Of any kind. Each radio frequency was silent. It was as if in the world there weren’t other living beings, except the three of us. After hiding the car, I woke Mary and I had fallen asleep. Weariness dragged me into a heavy, dreamless sleep. The faint sobbing of Rose woke me. Mary was comforting her, whispering soothing words. I pretended to sleep, but I was on edge. How could I protect my wife and my daughter, I did not know what to do and where to go? There was a safe place on Earth? A place to hide? How could I defend them, if we were attacked by vampires? I wanted to laugh. Vampires. Characters beautiful and damned, which filled pages and pages of novels halfway between horror and romantic. I kept thinking it was all a joke. Every now I tried to turn the radio on, sure we would hear the announcer inform us that it had been a television program, which had been misinterpreted. They would be excused. And I would have gone to seek that disturbing actor, who had convinced the entire world to be a vampire, for punching him. I knew, though, that I was deceiving me, although I could not believe it was all true, because the radio was always silent.

"What will we do?" Mary asked me, in a whisper.

"We will wait that night, then we will reach Mike, the parents' farm Molly," I said, feigning a confidence that I didn’t feel. This, however, was the only solution to which I had thought.

"We will go to Mike?"

"We can’t be alone. If they found us, we would not stand a chance. The farm of Molly's parents is isolated. Vampires have pointed to occupy the big cities, not a remote farm in the English countryside. Once we are in a larger group, we will decide what the best strategy for us not to capture is."

Mary nodded. I was hoping that Mike and Molly had not left the farm. It would have been easy to call him or send him a message, but we left the mobile at home. If vampires had taken control of London and its institutions, they could track us through our phones.

 

 

We spent the day in the deepest silence, embraced each other, for warmth and comfort. We did not see anyone. We heard no noise, not even to other cars. I did not know whether to be worried or relieved. With an exasperating slowness, the first day of the new millennium ended, giving way to night, lit by a beautiful full moon, more suited to the werewolves to vampires. As I watched the moon my mind through the crazy thought that werewolves could also exist. I wonder if they would be allies of humans or vampires. Or, we would find ourselves in the middle, in the crossfire between two species that were trying to gain dominance on Earth? The situation was so absurd, that I wanted to laugh. We resumed the journey, praying that our friends were all right. And they were not vampires.

It was just past midnight when turn in the lane that led to the farm. They could not see lights, but this was normal. If Mike and Molly were still on the farm, they would not have done to shine the lights, which proved their presence to everyone who passed. Arrived outside the front door, I stopped the car and looked around. There seemed to not be a living soul.

"And if they were gone?" Mary asked me, giving voice to my own concern.

"Now, I go down and I call, hoping that someone would answer. If they were to be gone, we will spend the night and tomorrow here, to decide what is best. Put yourself in the driving seat. If anything goes wrong, go. Do not expect that I should go up, I might not have the time ...”

"No! You can’t ask ...”

"Mary, you have to think about Rose. Nothing is more important than keeping her safe. Promise me. "

Mary stared at me with a pleading and desperate look. I understood her dilemma. Even I would feel torn in two, if I had to choose whether to save our child or my wife. What we could not afford, though, it was to fall both in the hands of vampires. If Rose was left alone, she would not be able to escape the monsters. I could not think of anything worse than the fact that my small and innocent child fall into the clutches of the monsters. Rather, I would rather see her dead.

Mary grabbed my neck and pulled me to her. Our lips parted, in a desperate kiss, full of love. It was sweet, sad and salty. When we parted, we stood for a few seconds with our foreheads resting on each other.

"It'll be okay," I whispered, trying to be reassuring, despite my own misgivings.

Mary nodded. I got out and expected that she would shift in the driving seat. I put in front of the headlights and watched the house. Even up close, they could see no lights or movements. All was quiet and dark.

"MIKE! IT IS JOHN," I screamed with all the breath in my body. I waited a few seconds before calling again: "MIKE! IT IS JOHN WATSON! I AM HERE WITH MY FAMILY. WE ARE LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO REFUGE." There came no response from the darkness of the house, but I thought I heard a slight groan, as if one of the shutters had been slightly shifted. This gave me courage. I was sure I did not have imagined the noise. The fact that they continue to hide, let me know that Mike and Molly were human too, like us. If they were vampires, they would not have problems to open ourselves, in order to catch us. Thus, they proved not to trust us, to be afraid that we were vampires. The enemy. I understood the reluctance of Mike and Molly to reveal their presence. In their place, I would have behaved the same way. Mycroft Holmes, with his speech, had instilled in all of us doubt not really know the people who lived next door. He had insinuated that anyone could be a vampire, we'd never have been able to distinguish them from us. And it was true. The vampires had lived among humans for centuries and we don’t there were never realized. Yet, only by remaining united we could defeat us. If I was able to make me open, it would have been a small step to victory: "MIKE! MOLLY! HELP US, PLEASE! WE ARE NOT VAMPIRES! WE DO NOT KNOW WHERE GO! PLEASE!"

From inside the house came a stir, as if there was an ongoing discussion. I felt my heart beat wildly. What I would do if they did not open? I would have to knock on the door, screaming desperately? I tried to force the door, to demolish it? Or, I would have given up and would have walked out? Away. Where? The door burst open: "Turn off the lights and put the car in the barn. Hurry, hurry, so no one sees us," Mike spoke quickly, by going out to open the door of barn. He was disheveled and clearly scared, but he opened to me.

"Thanks, Mike," I said, relieved, running in the driving seat. I opened the door and smiled at Mary, "Take Rose and go inside, I hide the car."

After a few minutes, we were all inside the farm, with the doors and barred windows. The lights were out. The only source of illumination was some candles, which drew irregular and dark shadows on the bright walls. Molly stared at us with suspicion, fearing that we could endanger his family. I could not blame her: "We have not been followed. We always traveled at night and I'm sure that there were no other cars. Since we left London, we did not meet a soul," I tried to reassure her.

Molly gave a tight smile and sighed: "Do you like some tea?"

"Thank you; it will be a pleasure to drink something hot. I'll help you," Mary said gratefully.

While Mary and Molly went to the kitchen, Mike and I were in the living room. In the eyes of my friend I could see reflections on my own astonishment, my insecurity and fear for the future.

"Televisions and radios are no longer transmitting. – Mike whispered, not to be heard from our wives - Do you really think that the man was a vampire?"

I ran a hand through my hair: "I don’t know. It seems absurd, right? I did not stay in London to find out what was happening. I took Mary and Rose and I escaped. I know that I behaved like a coward..."

"Don’t say it. Don’t even think it. To rescue your family is not behaving like cowards. You do what you have to protect the people you love. If it had not happened something serious, radio and TV broadcasting are transmitting, now. Instead, nothing. Only silence. "

"I thought it was a safe place an isolated farm as this, at least for now, waiting to know what's going on in the rest of the country. Thank you for making us enter. I know it was an act of supreme confidence."

Mike stretched his lips in a tired smile: "I will not know how to distinguish a vampire from a human, but I've seen you at work, John. You never licked the blood of patients or have you stuck to their jugular, to suck the blood. And, let me tell you my friend, you don’t have the physique to play the role of the beautiful and damned vampire. I would say that this is enough to determine that you're not a vampire."

"The same is for you, mate" I grinned, amused by Mike considerations.

It was odd joke and giggle in that situation, but it was important. It was as if we felt that it still has some hope that everything would return to normal.

 

 

The night passed quietly. Mike and I took turns to make sure that no one came, tacking us by surprise. The next morning, we tried again with television and, finally, the gray mist was gone, replaced by an announcement: "AT 9:00 AM MYCROFT HOLMES, KNIGHT OF THE COUNCIL OF THE HUNDRED AND CONSUL OF ALBION PROVINCE, WILL SPEAK AT HUMAN SPECIES."

I felt a chill go through me back. Still the man. No. Not that man. That vampire. All hope that everything had been a joke or a nightmare, any chance that everything could go on as before, vanished. Mary was next to me. She is holding her breath, desperately trying not to burst into tears. Molly could not stifle the sobs that burst from her throat. Mike held her, but he was pale and trembling. My appearance was not to be very different. Mary hugged. I could not let overwhelmed by despair. I had to think about them. Mary and Rose. I felt helpless and useless: "We are waiting to hear what he has to tell us," I whispered, in a last desperate surge of hope.

Mary nodded, hiding her face against my chest. We stood like that, and embraced in silence. While waiting for the monster informing us of what would be our fate.

 

 

As had happened the night of the last year, a few minutes before the broadcast, there was music. I recognized that too. It couldn’t say that vampires didn’t love classical music. The notes, sad and melancholic, belonged to "The Death of Aase", an excerpt from "Peer Gynt" by Eduard Grieg. As soon as the last note died away in the air, Mycroft Holmes’s peaceful and icy face appeared on the screen. He was always sitting in the Queen's study. The dress was a dark blue three-piece. His tone was almost friendly, but sharp as a knife: "Humans who are listening to me, I am pleased to announce that all the major cities of every state of the world are under the control of the Council of the Hundred, the governing body of vampires. I have the honor of being one of the hundred Knights, representing my illustrious family. From now on, the Council of One Hundred rules the planet. Those which once were humans states, were divided into a hundred provinces, each of which it is under the control of a Knight, who, as a governess, takes the title of Consul. Under the government of the vampires, there will be no more wars or famine or disease or poverty. Peace will reign, you people have never been able to build. All human beings will wear a collar, to distinguish them from vampires, and will be divided into herds, owned by the hundred families. As slaves, you nourish your Masters with your blood, literally, as well as to cultivate the land and raise cattle, for your livelihood. Your Master will take care of you, making sure you are in good health and providing your basic needs. We vampires feed of you, so it is our interest that you are well and be well fed. Of course, some human females, carefully selected, will have the honor of helping us to increase the members of our species, while others put the world other beasts for our herds. Humans, who are still free, don’t think that we ignore your existence or that you will not try. We've allowed you to become fugitives, because we were more interested in taking control of the nerve centers of power, which subjugate insignificant beings, so cowardly as not even try to fight alongside their fellows to preserve freedom. It will be fun to hunt you down. Remember: resistance is futile. Surrender and submit yourselves to your Masters. Or will you end these rebels."

The face of Mycroft Holmes vanished, giving way to a picture that I could not understand. My brain refused to recognize and accept what it was seeing. It could not be. It was Mary’s cry of horror to make me understand that she was seeing the same thing. The camera was framing the head, detached from the bodies to which they belonged, and lined up on display like trophies. I recognized members of the royal family, politicians, soldiers, policemen. They were beheaded. On top of that horrid image, it appeared an inscription: "MESSAGE SENT JUST, BE REPEATED EVERY FIFTEEN MINUTES."

Anger grew inside me, irrepressible. If I could get my hands on that monster, I don’t know what I would have done to him. Probably nothing, since vampires, taken individually, are much stronger than humans. At that moment, however, the anger and frustration were so strong, that I believe that I could do him in pieces with my bare hands.

"We are lost. There is no more hope," Molly sobbed.

"No. we can’t give way," Mike muttered.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, surprised. Though I love my friend and colleague, I did not see him in the rebel robes.

"Not far from here, there is a mine, disused for a long time, which know only the inhabitants of the area. We could hide there. There are many galleries that are wedged into the hillside and some lead across the valley. It is not difficult to monitor access to the main entrance of the mine. "

"What would?" Molly asked, irritated.

"Do you really believe that they have submitted all of humanity? - Mike said, firmly - I don’t. It can’t be over all. That message was trying to intimidate us, to make us lose hope, but I am sure that things are not like that monster said. We must have faith, waiting for power to rebel and take back control of our lives."

"Mike is right. - I agreed, just as safe - We're going to hide the mine. We will take what we need, we will charge the car and tonight we will move there. We are many and we do not need many things to survive, even for a long time."

Molly and Mary looked at us. They were scared, but did not want to give up, just like us. We would have fought for the freedom of our children, until our last breath.

 

 

We spent two years in that mine. Two years happy and serene, despite everything, because we were together. We had very little, of course. No television or phones, because they would be traceable. We lived a spartan life, feeding on what to farm or animal, which rose. We got busy even school education of our children. It was not always easy. We spent moments of despair, thinking that we were only delaying the inevitable and that it would be easier to give up. We found that mankind may be selfish, but also just as unselfish and helpful, because each of us reacts differently when he is cornered. The fact remains that these two years have been peaceful and that to which I cling, to keep going. Because I always hope that I can reunite with my wife and my daughter. This is the light that illuminates my tunnel, in the darkest days. The belief that they are alive, they are well and expect that I can escape from my tormentor and reunite them.

 

 

They attacked at night, tacking us almost by surprise, in his sleep. Almost. Because, in reality, we never made the mistake to feel safe. We knew that vampires were trying there, so we watched the borders of our settlements. Vampires live in the light of the sun, they don’t fear it. Unfortunately, they're not incinerated or enlightened, as described in some novels about them. If it were so, it would have been easy to distinguish them from us. They don’t fear holy water or religious symbols in general. They are made just like us. They have a heart, at least biologically speaking, and perhaps feelings, although not direct them to any member of the human race. Or not. Maybe someone could become attached to their human, as we love dogs and cats and any other kind of pet. I can’t be said to have been so lucky. My Master has no feeling towards me. Take what he need, be it blood or my body, and uses it to his liking, losing interest in what I could feel: pain, pleasure, fear, hate, love.

That night I was awakened by the screams of the watchman: "WAKE UP! VAMPIRES HAVE FOUND US! "

We were afraid that it would happen and we were prepared to meet them. Mary and I quickly got up, tucking the clothes we left always ready, on the chair near the bed.

I took her hand, forcing her to turn to me: "I love you, Mary," I whispered.

She looked at me, worried: "Promise me you will reach us," she asked, stroking my face.

"I will, even if I had to use all my life."

We embraced. I knew we were wasting time, we wouldn’t have done that, but both were aware that this could be the last time we met. The camp evacuation plan was that women and children went into the mine and would take one of the tunnels, through which they would reach the collection point, where they would be rescued, in a safe place, while men would have blocked the advance of vampires.

"I have to go," I whispered, clutching Mary stronger to me.

"Dad," the little voice of Rose called me.

I left Mary and taken my little girl in my arms: "It’ll be fine, sweetheart. Do what mom say you and don’t worry. Soon we will be together again."

Rose was shaking, but she didn’t cry, didn’t shed a tear. She acted as if she was a small woman. My little woman, that I will never see grow. I gave her a kiss on the head and left the house, ready to die, as long as they were blanks. I took my gun. I was trained, in those two years, and I had become good. It wasn’t needed silver bullets or ash stakes, to kill a vampire. They were told us that a bullet in the head or the heart or chop his head off, was enough. I joined the other men at the barricades, we had built as a last defense for the entrance of the mine. It looked like hell. It felt shoot, grunting, screaming, but we were holding the position.

"Revenue in the mine! Women and children are safe!" Screamed the relay.

I was standing up for my life, when something hit my shoulder, penetrating the flesh. I knew what it was. They had talked about these tracer bullets. Mike turned to me: "Come on, John, we need to reach out to others and blow up the entrance of the mine."

"Tell Mary and Rose that I'm sorry. That I love them. And I will never forget them."

Mike looked at me, confused, but his eyes widened when he saw the blood soiling my clothes.

"Go. For me it's over. Take care of them."

"I will, my friend," Mike whispered, nodding.

I smiled reassuringly. Mike turned and ran away, while I was shooting. I'd be dead by selling dearly. I became vaguely aware of the fact that I was alone. Others had withdrawn, they were safe. Soon the entrance would be blown up. I prayed to be invested by the explosion, so kill me. I didn’t want to fall alive into the hands of vampires. My silent prayer wasn’t answered. The shock wave swept over me, making me do a flight of a few meters. I fell on my back, gasping. Alive. Dazed and confused, I didn’t understand what was happening around me. I felt someone grab the front of my shirt with one hand and lift me, as if I was lighter than a feather. My bleary-eyed collided with two eyes, a clear blue, topped with a messy mass of jet-black curls. The first light of dawn lit up a face pale and two sharp cheekbones. The heart-shaped mouth was folded into a cruel smile. At that moment, a crazy thought crossed my mind: "He looks very suitable for a vampire. Beautiful and damned."

The cold eyes of the vampire studied me closely. He approached his nose, deeply inhaling my scent. With his free hand he tore my clothes, on the side of the wound, exposing it to the fresh dawn. He licked my blood, as if he were licking an ice cream. I shuddered. I never knew if it was because of the cold or because of the cold tongue sensation on my warm skin. Vampire’s smile widened: "Delicious. My dear pet, you will give me great satisfaction," he whispered in a low, sensual voice. I didn’t know what he meant, but it could not be anything good. For me. It was then that I saw the fangs. Sharp and shiny. I stared at them, almost fascinated. When he sank into my neck, I shouted, as I had never cried in my all life. And the pitiful unconsciousness received me in its arms.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's corner
> 
>  
> 
> And, finally, HE entered the scene! John had his first encounter with a vampire. Of course, you all know very well who he is. Despite his name has never been done in the first two chapters, the one Sherlock Holmes is always present.  
> I know that the diary of John presents a time gap of two years, he liquid in a few sentences, and this may seem incongruous, with a detailed story of the first two days of the new millennium and the rise of vampires. Usually I do not explain much of what I have in mind, but I think that, at least in this case, it is necessary, not to leave those who are reading the feeling that something is missing. Also why it is so. Something is missing. John does not tell of those two years for good reasons, the main one is that fear that Sherlock can read the diary (he writes in the first chapter). John wants to leave a testimony given to their peers, not endanger them, providing information to Sherlock, who could bring he to a safe place where the good doctor hoped that Rose and Mary are living.
> 
> After this digression, I thank those who read, commented and left kudos for my history.  
> Every comment is always welcome.
> 
> The appointment for the next chapter is on Monday.
> 
> Ciao!


	3. In enemy hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's warning  
> I know I have already put all the possible warnings, but I want to be sure that anyone who reads, knows what he's getting into. I'm probably exaggerating with warnings, but I prefer that you expect the worst, rather than find yourself reading something that bothers you, without having been warned. This and the next chapter are those for which the history is Explicit. There will be scenes that could annoy. The story is an AU and the characters are OOC, at least in part. I wrote Dark!Sherlock, because our beloved detective is a vampire anything but sympathetic. Especially in these two chapters. Vampires are out in the open and they want to subjugate humanity. To do so, they will not look at anybody and they will use every means at their disposal. Even the language may not be the most politically correct, as we say today, but, at times, some swear word is more than understandable. I can promise that things will improve in the next two stories, which make up the series. This will be the darkest part, but to see the light of the sun, first you need to go through the darkness of the darkest night.
> 
> Happy reading, everyone continues.

The first time I woke up, I felt like I was slowly emerging from deep sea diving. The sounds were muffled and seemed to come from a great distance. The head was heavy and every part of my body hurt. I was sitting on a chair, to which I was tied up with ropes that were blocking my hands, legs and torso, preventing any movement. I had a metallic taste in the mouth, it tasted blood. I opened my eyes with difficulty, trying to figure out where I was. In front of me there was a metal door, which looked very strong. Even if I managed to free myself, which is not easy, I had no idea how I could get out of that room. Behind me there had to be a window, at least according to the type of soft light, I saw reflected on the wall in front of me. Or there were curtains, strange thing for a prison, or was late afternoon. Perhaps the day was about to leave the place in the evening. The window had a glass, since there didn’t be noise coming from outside, and the room was warm enough. I was still wearing the clothes and the wound had been medicated. I shook my head, trying to find some of lucidity. It was a bad initiative. A wave of nausea hit my stomach, while the room was spinning, as if it were a top. They were symptoms indicating a severe hemorrhage. The vampire with light eyes had fed without getting too many scruples. I closed my eyes, hoping that would stop the room to move. When I felt ready, I opened them. In the room there wasn’t thing that I could see. Just me and the chair. Theses senses, as much as possible, to hear if there was someone else, beyond the door. There weren’t many noises. More than anything I felt moans and sobs. I wasn’t the only prisoner present in the structure. My thoughts ran to Rose and Mary. I wonder if they had managed to flee, if they were safe. It had to be so. When the mine entrance was skipped, the relay had said that women and children were rescued. I became convinced that this was so. Know that the two most important people in my life were safe and live, gave me great strength. I had to figure out a way to get out there and reach them. I tried the ropes, to see if it was easy escape, but there wasn’t thing to do. If I insisted too much, I'd only managed to hurt me. The only thing left to do was wait, patiently, a chance to escape.

**In enemy hands**

 

 

Time passed slowly and monotonously. The light through the window was further diminished. Soon the room would have been swallowed up by the darkness. I was beginning to get cold. Nausea increased, probably due to lack of food, as well as for the loss of blood. I was starting to wonder if I had been locked up in that room for me to slowly starve to death, even though they had cured me, when the door flew open, slamming against the wall. The figure was silhouetted in the glare of the compartment wasn’t that of the vampire who had captured me. Not that I had long observed, but this was more fat and had a much rougher behavior, compared to grace, almost regal, of the vampire with light eyes.

"So, human, are you ready to answer my questions?" The voice was too different. Who had captured me had a low, deep voice, a baritone. The voice of this vampire was unpleasantly higher. Before I could answer, the room was filled with a light that blinded me. The vampire had turned on the light bulb, hanging from a wire, just above my head. I closed my eyes and didn’t see his fist arriving. The vampire hit me on one cheek, stunning me slightly.

"What is it, human, can’t you speak?  Didn’t your mother teach you to emit workable grunts?" The vampire continued to pronounce the word "human" like it was an insult. I looked on the face of my attacker and watched him, in impertinent manner. If the other vampire had the look suitable for the role he played, this was missing everything. He hadn’t appeal and wasn’t nice. It seemed slimy and treacherous.

"It takes a lot of courage to beat a wounded and bound man. I’m sure that you would run away, if I was free and I could defend myself," I spat, with all the sarcasm and venom I could find.

I saw the face of the vampire changing expression. From disbelief, his features deformed, in an angry grimace. He struck me again: "How. You. Dare. Answer. ME. Beast. How. You. Dare. Mock. ME!" Every word was a punch; he was taking me somewhere, where he would. I was more and more groggy, but I smiled. If he still continued with some other punch, he would have killed me, putting an end to my imprisonment. My heart tightened the idea that I would never see Mary and Rose. I wanted to live for them, but the idea of spending the rest of my life in the hands of a vampire, treated like a beast, terrified me. This was the best solution. He was about to get another blow, when I felt like a blast of icy wind. The blow didn’t come to sign. I narrowed my eyes, despite one was so swollen that I could not open up to much. The vampire was no longer alone. The other had arrived, the one who had captured me. That beautiful and damned. The two vampires were staring into their eyes. The beautiful one was furious: "What are you doing, Anderson? This little animal is MINE! You know that no one should touch the MY things or I get angry a lot. What should I do you, now, you've damaged a MY property?" He growled, low and strangely sensual voice, twisting the arm of Anderson, who found himself on his knees in front of me, trying in vain to free his wrist from the steel grip of the beautiful vampire.

As it wasn’t exciting to feel defined someone as a property, see my assailant with a painful expression on his face, gratified me, hurt from what Anderson had given me.

"I ... I ... I'm sorry, Mr. Holmes ... I didn’t know ... I have not ... please ... I never would have done ..."

"Sherlock, let him. I told you a thousand times that you don’t mistreat our minions," it snapped a sharp voice from the door. I tried to move my head to see who belonged to this third voice, because it seemed strangely familiar. Yet, I didn’t know vampires. At least I thought. Just put it on fire, I recognized him immediately. I couldn’t recognize the voice and face of the monster who had destroyed my life. And one of billions of other people. Mycroft Holmes was standing, stiff as a broom handle, in the door. Both hands were resting on his black umbrella, he had in front of him. He wore a three-piece light and was annoyed.

"This idiot Anderson has damaged ..."

"YOU! BASTARD! MURDERESS! IF I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU, I WILL KILL YOU!" I interrupted Sherlock, railing against the vampire I wanted to tear apart with my bare hands. I struggled, pulling the strings, but just getting cut me.

Sherlock had left Anderson and stared at me amused: "Brother dear, I would say that my pet has not only recognized you, but he would kill you. Almost untied him, so I see how much damage he can do to you."

"Soothes him and let's go. We've wasted enough time. I have more important things to do, that make me crumple dress from your new pet," Mycroft Holmes snorted, in a bored tone.

I didn’t see the syringe in Sherlock’s hand. I just felt the sting at the base of the neck. And everything went dark.

 

 

The second time I woke up, I was lying on a bed. The mattress was comfortable, the sheets smelled of fresh laundry and the blanket was warm. It would be a good start, if I wasn’t completely naked. I sat bolt upright in bed and I was again overwhelmed by nausea. I didn’t know how much time had elapsed since the last time I had eaten. My attention was drawn to a tray, which was on the small table beside the bed. Above there were a teapot and a plate of chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked, judging by the smell emanating. It was a light meal, but it was fine to begin to put something in my stomach, a long time yet. Cautiously, I leaned my feet to the floor, keeping a piece of blanket on the private parts. I poured the tea and I nibbled a biscuit, resisting the temptation to overeat, swallowing the food in one bite. Meanwhile, I looked around. I would try to open the door, but I knew it had to be locked. The window was high. If even I had achieved, it was too small to pass through. Opposite the bed there was a closet, where I hoped they had put some clothes. I could understand that they had taken away the ones I was wearing, because they smelled so disgusting, besides being bloodied and torn, of course. What bothered me the most was that they had stripped me while I was unconscious. They could wait for me to wake up and let me do it all alone. I wondered who had undressed me. I felt a mixture of anger, annoyance and embarrassment, which hardly allowed me to taste the biscuits, which were delicious. Near to the closet, there was a tent, open, which served as a door to a small bathroom, where I would go just finished eating. My prison didn’t contain other things. Whoever had decorated it, they had a decidedly minimalist taste. I took a second cookie, wondering where I was and what they wanted from me, when I heard it. The sound of a violin. I focused on that sound, delicate and overwhelming. "Devil's Trill" by Giuseppe Tartini. Whoever was the violinist, he was performing wonderfully and flawlessly. Listening to those notes, I forgot about my situation and slipped into a sleep without dreams and serene.

 

 

When I awoke, the vibrant light that filtered through the window, made me realize that the day had to be forwarded. The memory of me as a prisoner closed my stomach. I sat up to take a little of the tea that I had left, and I realized I wasn’t alone. Sitting on a chair, which was added to the furnishings, he was there, the vampire by clear eyes and blacks curls.

"It's about time you woke up, pet. You slept for a whole day," he called out, irritated voice.

Aware that I still was naked, I made sure that the sheets covered up me well, without leaving some more skin than necessary: "It's not my fault that you had almost bled me to death," I said, using the same tone. No matter what he could have me. I would not let intimidated by that monster, who kept calling me pet, as if I wasn’t a person.

The vampire was on his feet, looming over me, threatening: "Don’t provoke me, pet. It wouldn’t like you to find out what I could get."

"You deprived me of my liberty. You have separated me from my fellow men, segregating me in this place. Your minion beat me. You fed my blood. What do you think you can do, again?"

In a blink, sheets and blanket were lifted and thrown into a corner of the room, while the vampire was sitting on me, trapping my legs between his, forcing my back against the mattress and pinning my wrists to the side of my head. As I tried to free myself, I could pretty much move.

"I have a vivid imagination, pet. If I was you, I wouldn’t put me to the test," the vampire grinned, amused.

I became red, for the anger and the shame of being naked and at the mercy of a monster.

The expression of the vampire grew hard: "Where are the other humans?"

"I don’t know who you're talking about."

"You're making me lose my patience, pet. I’m sure that you didn’t live alone, in that little village. You were fifty-six. Someone helped you to arrange the housing strategically, so that the outputs would give directly to the mine, a safe escape route and easily defensible. They have also provided weapons and have taught you to use them. You are a doctor and haven’t served in the army, yet you were very good using a gun. You and other humans, with whom you were living, have been aided by the military, which have collected the survivors of the attack. Tell me where is the military base, where the soldiers are hiding. Why do you want to suffer because of them? They have left you in my hands. Tell me everything you know and I will be a merciful Master. Hang in there and see what you might suffer before you died."

"What? Don’t you have control of all strategic points of the country? And how do you know me to be a doctor?" I asked sarcastically. I wasn’t assuming the attitude a brave man nor was I drawn to the pain. In my heart, I was hoping that the monster kill me. Only after my death, I would be sure not to betray my comrades and those who had helped us.

"I know everything about you, pet. I was hoping we could avoid the part where you suffer, but you asked for it. You can’t say that I hadn’t warned you," the monster growled, in a low, menacing voice. He bared his fangs and sank into my neck. The pain was excruciating.

And I screamed.

I screamed.

I screamed.

This time, I didn’t lose consciousness. I felt his fangs penetrate the skin of my neck and the blood flow out, sucked in the cold mouth of the monster. My heart was beating very strong, as if it was trying to get out of the chest. I wasn’t aware of when the monster pulled away from my neck, closing the holes with his cold tongue. My eyes were blurred, though I didn’t understand because of tears, that I felt flowing down my cheeks, or because the pupils, surely dilated with fear and horror.

"Delicious. The taste of your blood is really delicious, pet," the monster whispered to me, in my ear. The tone was sensual and seductive, as if he was flirting with me and didn’t feed from me.

"Fuck you," I snarled, with the voice made hoarse by the screams I had done.

The vampire chuckled: "Still rebellious, pet? You are stubborn. Don’t tell me you're a masochist, one that energizes with the pain. It would be interesting. I could make you reach peaks of pain that even images. - his voice turned into a fierce hiss - Tell me who has helped you and where I find their base, or I'll give you a taste."

I shuddered. The hairs behind my head were straight. I had no doubt that this monster knew how to inflict pain. Could I resist him? Could I not betray those who had helped us? Who could still fight to free humanity from the tyranny of these monsters? I had to. I had no other alternative. Mary and Rose must have been brought in that base or in a safe place, protected by those soldiers. I had to resist, because those soldiers were really our last hope and they were to remain free.

"I will give some time to think, but, before I leave you alone, I want to do a little experiment."

I swallowed. I didn’t know what was the experiment that the monster had decided to do about me. I had emptied my mind, as if I was trying to get away from the horror. It took me a few minutes to understand what was happening. I realized this when my penis became hard. I was surprised and shocked. What was he doing? I returned my attention on the present. I was panting. The monster was still holding immobilized me under him, but rubbed his pelvis against mine, softly and gently.

"No. Stopped. I will not," I found myself begging.

"You really don’t want? Your cock seems to think differently from you. Are you sure you want me to stop me? Or are you like that? Arriving almost to the climax and then stop, to enjoy that state of painful waiting, before the orgasm?" It seemed that the monster purred as he whispered in my ear and continued to move above me. Even his penis was interested by what was happening. I felt it clearly, press, free from clothes, against the skin of my abdomen. I hadn’t realized that he had unfastened his pants.

I'm a doctor, I know that the body reacts physiologically to certain stimuli, even if the mind does not accept what is suffering, but I didn’t want this monster make me orgasm.

"I don’t want to. Stop it," I repeated, firmly.

The vampire's movement became ruder, making me wince: "I don’t care what you want or not want, pet. You are MINE and I will make you what I want, without your being able to do anything to stop me. If you oppose and rebel makes you feel better, do it. I don’t care. So nothing will change."

Almost I didn’t hear him. I was panting. I was more and more near the climax, ready to explode. I arched my back, not realizing that by doing so, I exposed my neck to enhanced access to the jaws of the monster. Soon as I saw his satisfied grin. The instant orgasm washed over my body, the vampire sank his fangs into my neck again. Pain and pleasure are still mingled once. I didn’t know what to yelling myself. I collapsed on the bed, drained of all energy, ready to sleep for days.

"Exquisite. The taste of your blood is truly amazing. I drank so many human, in my life, but I've never tasted such a delicious blood. Rests, pet, your questioning does not end here."

The monster didn’t need to insist. I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, from which I prayed never to wake up again. Again, though, my prayers weren’t heard.

 

 

When I woke up, I found a tray on the table next to the bed. I was alone. I pulled back the blanket and saw something white, which had dried on my chest. I knew what it was, although I didn’t think about it. My head was spinning and my stomach seemed about to throw up even that I hadn’t eaten. I went to the bathroom, throwing in the shower. Hot water took away the sperm and soap covered the smell of sex and sweat, I had on the body, but nothing could make me feel really clean. The feeling of being dirty inside, deep and not only on the skin, not faded, despite I had remained under running water much more than necessary. I wiped and returned to the room. I opened the closet, hoping to find something to wear, but there wasn’t thing. Briefs, vests, pants, sweaters, shirts, socks. Nothing. It wasn’t expected that I clothed. I went to sit on the bed, covering me with the sheets, which weren’t really clean them either. The semen stains and blood reminded me of what had happened the last time I woke up. They were the tangible evidence that hadn’t been a nightmare. With a sigh, I ate something. In the flat there were pieces of meat with potatoes and carrots. Whoever prepared the tray, had decided that I could not use cutlery, even plastic, they were made the water bottle and the glass. I shook my head, wondering for what they thought I could use fork and knife, made of plastic. Certainly not to kill a vampire. Unless he was still, for hours, while I struck repeatedly with plastic cutlery. That thought was so absurd, that made me smile.

The food was good. I was drinking a second glass of water, when the door opened. The monster came in, with his usual happy smile on face: "I’m glad that you had woken up. I hope you are in force, because we have some questions for you. Try to be collaborative, pet. It is so stubborn is not always the best choices."

I was about to reply with a poisonous phrase, when I saw what the vampire had in his hand and the blood froze in my veins. The monster saw where he was dropped my gaze and his grin grew malicious: "You don’t think that makes you leave this room without the proper precautions, right, pet? It would be unseemly, if I had to run after you. Though, to think of it, it might be a lot of fun."

"No ... you don’t need. I will follow you without giving you problems. Where could I escape? I was naked," my voice was more subtle and begging of what I wanted, but I wasn’t able to control it better than that.

"Oh, but I believe you, pet. It is that we are not alone in the house and appearances must be respected. No good vampire lets free his animals when there are guests, with the danger that an embarrassment to him. Now, do so. Don’t make me use force. You know that, so in the end you would what I want, anyway."

"Why? What need is there to humble ourselves up to this point? What you need to use these methods? We could reach some kind of agreement, a compromise that would satisfy both our races. You have been among us for so long, you have been living with us, so you were able to negotiate with us, without getting to ... this."

"We are stronger, and we deserve to rule a world, you thought you were the masters. First you understand that you have to submit to us, the better for everyone. We are forced to use these methods, because it is the most direct and simple way that exists to make you understand who commands and to make you stop resisting. When you understand that you can’t win and you have to follow our rules, there will be peace for all and, perhaps, these things will no longer be necessary, pet. Now come here, get on your knees in front of me and let it get you down the collar and leash."

I didn’t move. I stared at the vampire in the eyes, daring him. It was stupid, I knew, almost childish, but I didn’t give up and treat me like a beast. I’m not an animal. I'm a man.

The vampire was unimpressed: "Always stubborn, pet. You will learn how useless to resist the hard way," he sighed, almost sorry, approaching me.

This increased my anger and made from a fist, directed to the vampire's face. With an annoyed huff, the monster grabbed my wrist, pivoted on my shoulder, easily putting my face on the bed. The situation was even more humiliating than I wanted. Not only I hadn’t hit him and he neutralized me without any problems, but my bare bottom was exposed to whatever the monster would do. In that case, he just put the collar and leash to attack me: "Always the hard way, is not it, pet? And you believe yourself an intelligent species," chuckled the vampire, irreverent, giving me a light pat on the bum, as if he were playing.

I became flushed, with anger and embarrassment, but I said nothing. He had won him. Yet.

 

 

The worst, however, wasn’t yet happened. We went down two flights of stairs and entered a living room. I had never seen a room so messy. On the right was a sofa on which sat a ~~man~~ male with graying hair, who looked at me, without showing any kind of emotion. I looked to the left, where there was a desk covered with papers, books, photographs and newspapers, leaning precariously particular order. On a table, just below the window, there was an open case, in which you could see a violin. I could not believe that the monster was the violinist who I had just admired a few hours before. Two armchairs, placed opposite each other, they were right in front of the fireplace and on one of them there was HIM!

"YOU! BASTARD!" I tried to pounce on Mycroft Holmes, but his brother gave him a snap of leash. In a few moments, I ended up in knees, gasping, desperate for air that came to my lungs.

"You don’t have the educated him very well, Sherlock," Mycroft raised an eyebrow in an annoyed tone.

"Dr. Watson is a stubborn little pet. If I broke him too quickly, he will become a boring human being like others. So it's more fun."

"Glad you ... just remember that when I nourish myself, I don’t want to waste time having to subdue."

"Quiet, dear brother, it is never that you take valuable time to the issues of governance for a bit of fun. When you want to drink his tasty blood, I will ensure that our John behaves like a well-behaved pet. We begin?"

I was upset that they knew who I was. No one had ever asked me my name and I thought it wasn’t a question of interest to them. I was wrong. Sherlock forced me to stay on knees and took me close to the chair of Mycroft, who handed the leash. Despite I were so close, I couldn’t hit more Holmes, who was holding the leash so that I didn’t breathe. I followed Sherlock with his eyes and that was when I saw her. My heart stopped and a full cry of horror came out of my throat before I could stop it: "NO! MARY!"

At the foot of the other vampire, because now I knew what it was the other guest, there was a blonde woman with her head bent forward, staring at the floor, and wearing only a collar and a leash held tight the grizzled monster.

"No, Dr. Watson, she is not your wife," Mycroft informed me.

Sherlock had reached the woman, grabbing her hair and lifting her head, so that I could see her face. She wasn’t Mary. She resembled her physically, but she wasn’t Mary. The woman was terrified. Staring eyes fixed on me: "Please ... help me ... don’t let them kill me ... please ... tell them what you know ... please ..."

Sherlock stroked her hair: "Good pet. You see, John? That's how the good little animals behaved. Obey their masters. Our friend's name is Gregory Lestrade and commands Scotland Yard. It wasn’t difficult to identify you, thanks to fingerprints, or know that you are a wife and a daughter. This woman looks like your Mary. She is also a wife and mother of someone. I understand that you think Mary and Rose are safe, where they are now, but it is not so. More you resist, the more our patience will decrease, our actions become more radical. You don’t want Mary and Rose die in one of these final attacks, right? As you don’t want, now,  we bleed this woman, in front of you, just because you don’t want to say where is the military base from which the soldiers, who have helped you, right? "

I horrified. He could not be serious, "No. She is not involved. Make me what you want, but leave the poor woman," I pleaded.

Mycroft pulled the leash toward him, forcing me to face him: "You didn’t understand, Dr. Watson. You don’t dictate the rules. We vampires to establish them. The place or the woman will die. NOW!"

"I can’t. - I turned to the woman - I can’t. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," my voice trailed off.

"Please ... tell them what they want to know ... please."

"I can’t," I whispered, lowering my head.

Mycroft grabbed my hair and forced me to stand up: "This woman is going to die because of you, Dr. Watson. The least you can do is look at her," he hissed in my ear, coldly.

I went back to staring at the woman, who laughed hysterically, while the tears streaming down her face.

Sherlock and the vampire named Gregory Lestrade pounced on the woman's neck, and she crumpled to the ground, even before touching. The two vampires pulled back, almost disgusted.

"These humans are truly fragile. I don’t know how we could allow them to govern on our planet for so long," Lestrade snapped irritably.

"We are making good this error, Gregory," Mycroft said, letting go me.

I dragged myself to the woman, without anyone stops me. I took her in my arms, considering her vital signs, hoping she was just fainted. She was dead. Apparently, her heart hadn’t stood the fear.

"You know, John that this woman is dead because of you, right? How many more will die, just because you are a stubborn little pet, which does not want to give us a simple information?" Sherlock asked.

I ignored him. I placed a lock of hair on one side of the face of the woman and gave her a kiss on the forehead and began to rock her, while hot tears streaming down my face, whispering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry." **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's corner  
> The "Sorry" by John becomes my own and don’t blame you if you were thinking badly of me (I do too!). I noticed that the chapters of this kind come out of my head when I'm in a stressful work period. It's one of the serial killer rein in me?
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has come up to here and who want to continue this adventure with me.  
> Thanks for the kudos .  
> Any comment, that does not involve the introduction of the author of the characters that the vampires will bleed soon, will always be welcome.
> 
> See you next Monday!
> 
> Ciao!


	4. The man without a future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s warning  
> I wouldn’t be repetitive, but all that I wrote at the beginning of the third chapter, it must be repeated here. This is an AU, Sherlock isn’t our beloved consulting detective and he's a little OOC. The Vampires are anything but friendly. And some scenes may annoy those who read. As I wrote, the light will appreciate more, if you go through the dark. The next two stories, that will compose the series, will be a little less dark, at least as regards the relationship between Sherlock and John.  
> Hoping not to have frightened anyone, I wish you happy reading!

  

The time has some strange properties. We measure it with the tools that calculate up to the millisecond, but the way we perceive it doesn’t have anything specific. The time has the ability to scroll in different ways, depending on what we do and how we feel. Sometimes it runs so fast that we can’t seem to get enough. Other times it is so slow, that seems interminable. If we hadn’t invented an empirical way to measure time, really we would never know how much time is the actual duration of an event. We would refer to it an approximate moment, saying it was made in the morning, afternoon, evening or night, but we could never establish the precise moment, without a clock and a calendar or something similar.

For me, time has lost all meaning. I have no means to know what time or what day it is. I have no way to determine how much time elapses between one event and another. He, my Master, didn’t leave me anything. Not only he deprived me any type of property, no matter how insignificant. He didn’t just separate me from my family and from contact with any human being. He also removed from me the dignity of man. Increasingly I find myself wishing for death, because I see it as the only solution to get out of hell in which they precipitate me. The only way I can think to regain possession of my life. He, however, doesn’t allow me either. It is as if he understood what I intend to do, and he also wanted to prevent my death, to show me that he is my Master in every way. Even decide when I will die. It is probably for this reason that, in the tray with the food, there is never any cutlery. The monster isn’t afraid of what I might do to him, but what could I do to myself. I can’t make out any hope. I live in this waking nightmare until the day when the monster will get tired of me and kill me. Hoping he doesn’t decide to sell me to someone like him.

**The man without a future**

 

As more and more often it happened, things were following one another around me and I didn’t know how. I remembered to have lulled the blonde woman's body for a long time, without any of the three vampires cared for me. I heard them confabulating between them, but I didn’t understand what they were saying. I didn’t care. I never knew who the woman who I lulled in my arms was. The guilt, I felt, oppressed my heart. I felt like a rock immovable, compressing my breast bone, preventing me from breathing. Someone took the woman away from my arms and lifted me, carrying me in my prison and laying me carefully on the bed. Probably, it was my Master, but my memories are so distorted, that blend into the world of dreams. I had no energy to rebel, to inveigh against monsters, to promise revenge, curse them. I curled up and I was so incapable of any action, as time passed and everything became cold. Without realizing it, I fell into a fitful sleep. In my nightmare, the unnamed woman had the face of Mary: "John! Save me! Please! Don’t let these monsters kill me. Tell them what they want to know. Only then we can return to live all together. Do it for our little Rosie. Don’t allow her to be alone," she begged, her eyes expressed a fear and despair, which I have never seen in real life. I was paralyzed with horror. I tried to talk, to explain to her that I couldn’t betray those who have helped us, but no sound came out from my throat.

"You know, pet, that if you're not good I will punish you, right?" The low and sensual voice of Sherlock whispered in my ear, cheerful and fierce.

"You have to respect our own rules. Any disobedience will be punished with death," Mycroft hissed, in the other ear.

The grizzled vampire had also appeared. All three together, laughing at vulgar way, rushed to Mary, who screamed and struggled, while they touched her, quartered her, took her live away from her. I awoke, opening my eyes and feeling my heart racing. It was dark. My breathing was labored and tried to distinguish reality from the nightmare, when I felt something cold penetrate me. I was lying with my back on the mattress and my head on the pillow. I lifted slightly and saw a mass of blacks curly, intent on observing something between my legs, wide apart.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. So my experiment will have even more value,” the monster grinned.

It was then that I realized what was happening. The vampire had one of his fingers stuck inside my body and added a second. I winced, watching him upset.

"Don’t tell me it's your first time! Would be great. My experiment would have even more value."

"Experiment?"

He raised his clear eyes, staring into mine, waiting for an answer. In his eyes there was no malice, but just curiosity.

"Then? Are you a virgin?"

"Of course not! I have a daughter!" I blurted out, blushing.

"Yes, I know that. She’s one Rosamund Mary Watson and, if she is still alive, is eleven years old."

The insinuation, that my little Rosie could be dead, made my blood freeze in my veins.

"Rose is alive," I snarled.

"If you believe it makes you feel better, delude yourself well, this isn’t important for the purposes of my experiment, for now. I want to know if you've ever had sex with a man. And I don’t talk about what the two of us did a couple of days ago. That wasn’t sex. It was really fun, but it was just a masturbating each other. I want to know if someone has ever fucked you before today. Now you get it, pet?"

I wanted to argue, debating on the strange concept of what was or wasn’t to have sex, the monster had, but it was clear what was going to happen. I stiffened and the penetration of the third finger was painful.

"No, no, no, no. You must be relaxed or I will make you hurt. I don’t want you to feel too much pain. Not today at least," the monster admonished  me.

I should be grateful that he prepared me, proceeding slowly and using the lubricant, instead of penetrating me brutally, but that thought didn’t improve the reality of what the monster wants to get me. He was going to rape me. And I had no way to stop him. A sudden jolt of pleasure through my body, doing raise my cock, interested in the new developments. The monster had found the prostate and was hitting it with every penetration, causing me waves of pleasure.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer! The role of the shy and demure schoolgirl doesn’t suit you, pet. You're a physician, you should appreciate the precise and meticulous collection of any data, in the case of performing an experiment," the monster insisted, in a tone that was beginning to be angry.

"No," I whispered.

"Good. So I will have more complete data," the vampire said, with a satisfied smile.

I opened my eyes, which I didn’t realize they were closed, and I looked at him. The room was lit only by the moonlight coming through the window. It was to be a full moon night. I missed seeing the sky. I would have given anything just to walk in the fog. It's the little things that are taken for granted and do not appreciate, until you have them. When they are removed, you know how important they were. It was then that I noticed that even the monster was naked.

"Why?”

The vampire took off his fingers to my body and covered his cock with lubricant. He had no need to excite him, because I saw it was strikingly hard. I wondered how I could accommodate inside me that thing, so big and tough, no tear me, but it was a momentary concern. It was right that the monster would hurt me. Because of me, the poor woman was dead. I would have to do something to save her, but I hadn’t done it. It was wright that I was punished, that I was paying, I suffer, although this wouldn’t have revived the poor woman, it wouldn’t have made reunite her with her family.

"The blood doesn’t always have the same taste. There are highly variable, which change the flavor. Some vampires assert that pain and fear make the tastiest human blood. Others, however, say that are the happiness and pleasure to bring out the qualities of the blood. The only thing on which everyone agrees, is that blood is always better when the animal, from which there is fed, reaches orgasm during sexual intercourse. Unfortunately, there are no reliable studies on this aspect, because it would be necessary to collect data on the same subject under different conditions and for a long time. I myself have tried for centuries to establish what the condition to bring out the best taste of blood, but I never could keep a guinea pig for more than a few months, because it would be dangerous, so the results were not reliable. But now I have you, my dear little pet. You are mine, mine alone and forever mine, until your death, so I can experiment with many different situations, taking careful note of the taste of your blood and comparing results over time and in different situations. I have already established a precise sequence of tests to which you will submit, even repeating them many times, maintaining the same conditions and in different conditions. I'll make you feel pleasure and pain, or I'll make you eat certain foods for a certain period or will hold you fast. In short, I think of many variables. I already told you that I don’t miss the fantasy, right? Each result will be collected and recorded accurately and in detail. The experiment will last years, because the taste of the blood also changes according to the age of the animal. When you die, I start again with another pet. I think in a couple of centuries I bring enough data to be able to arrive at an accurate conclusion and I will write an essay on the subject. You should be proud to participate in this experiment, pet. If I had to stable the pleasure possible to bring out the taste of blood most of the pain, I would avoid much suffering to your race."

The vampire looked at me with blue eyes shining with excitement, almost as if he expected me I appreciated the methodology and scientific precision with which he was doing his experiment. It hadn’t been that he was going to rape me, I could also find fascinating the vampire and his research methodology.

"What if I don’t want have sex with you and attend to your studio?" I asked, already knowing the answer, and knowing how useless to oppose. It was a childish attempt, but I still looking for a bit of humanity in the monster that had captured me. The vampires had lived among us for centuries, can they really consider us only of the beasts? Possible that there was no way to get to their heart and make them realize that they were wrong? We could still live in peace, if they had stopped to consider us as animals and treat us as slaves?

The monster penetrated me, with a rapacious smile on his lips, that he found the fangs: "I don’t like repeating myself, pet, so stop to test my patience. Today I want you to feel pleasure, but I can always change my mind and anticipate the experiment with the riding crop."

I stiffened again, for the invasion that I was undergoing. The cock of the monster was big and I was convinced that I wouldn’t be able to take it all inside me, without being hurt. I closed my eyes and let things go as they wanted. I didn’t care. The monster stretched me to my legs, bending my knees and trying the best angle to get completely inside me. To my surprise, the pain passed, as if my body had adapted to the slow invasion. The vampire began to move, slowly, hitting my prostate with every stroke. I clenched the sheet between my fists and bit my lower lip, trying to suppress the moans of pleasure, which trying to find their way out, and cursing my body, which was participating with satisfaction to my rape. I know that the physical reactions are uncontrollable and spontaneous, not depending on what we want or don’t want. The monster was urging every part of my body so that it felt pleasure. He was doing a great job.

"Don’t hold back, pet. I like your voice, even if only emit grunts, moans or groans."

I bit even stronger lower lip between my teeth, until it bled, in a senseless act of rebellion. The monster grabbed my wrists blocking them close to my hips. His movements inside me became more and more rapid and deep. He put his lips to mine, sucking the drops of blood that came out of the small wound. A burst of pleasure through my body, as I was reaching orgasm. I couldn’t do anything to stop it. He, my Master, always knows how to get what he wants. I came. And, at that moment, the monster sank his fangs into my neck. Almost I not felt it, overwhelmed with pleasure. Even the monster came inside me. He invaded me with his cold sperm, but also that it passed almost unnoticed. Exhausted from the nightmare, orgasm and by recent events, I fell asleep.

 

 

That was the first of many times when my Master took me, without my permission. If I agreed or didn’t agree to have sex with him, had no relevance. I tried myself no longer to resist. It would be a huge waste of energy. Not that I had much to do, so I had to keep them. My life had become a long and tedious wait between one and the other moment in which my Master would come to feed from me. I understood that the time flowed only by the light coming from the window, but didn’t know what day it was or what season we were.

I didn’t know if my Master had a job. Every now he disappeared, and days passed before he came back, hungry, as if it were fasting since the last time he had been to me. When he entered my prison, he was thinner, pale and emaciated than usual. He stared at me as if he felt an insatiable hunger. In those days I was hoping that he couldn’t stop, that he drunk all the blood out of my body, up to kill me. My hopes, however, were always disregarded. Every time I fell into oblivion, but I woke up. Worn out, exhausted, hungry, weak but alive. Alive. If you could call life, dragging your existence that way, useless and hopeless.

I hadn’t thing to do while I waited for him to come to me, so I thought plans on plans to infuriate him, to make him lose control, so he would kill me, in a fit of rage. I have never gotten anything except a session with his beloved riding crop. My Master loved to use it on me, and he proved to have an imagination and expertise really out of the ordinary, in the use of that object.

However, that wasn’t life. Be the reserve of food and someone's sex toy, isn’t life. I was getting off. Every day I spent, I became more and more apathetic. Not even the thought that by staying alive, I could see Rosie and Mary again, made me want to go on living. I was the flame of a candle that was fading slowly, now completely consumed. Even my Master seemed to have lost interest in me. I no longer reacted to his experiments as he wanted. He was bored. He tried to shake the apathy, making me feel only pain, to force me to rebel against him, but it didn’t work. Rebelling against him, I wouldn’t have won my freedom. I would have only prolonged my agony. My Master was irritated. He wouldn’t let me die, without his consent, without he had completed his experiment on my blood. As always, the monster got what he wanted. I don’t know if that night was his plan to get me back to hope, or if everything happened by chance. Whichever way things have gone, I'm still here and I will stay there until the day when I will see vampires go into hiding in the darkness from which they crawled out of.

 

 

It was night when the vampire came into my prison clutching the collar and the leash. It was the second time I saw them. He no longer took me out after him, his brother and their friend had caused the death of that poor woman, who still inhabited my nightmares. I sat on the bed, deigning him just with a look.

"On your knees at my feet, pet. Tonight you will be the main course not only of my dinner, but also that of my brother," he informed me cheerfully.

Without saying a word, I got up and went me to kneel in front of the monster. Perhaps, at last, my time had come. Perhaps, the two monsters would put an end to my existence. The Master put the collar on me and attacked the leash. With a small tug, he made me realize that he wanted me to get up and follow him. We went down into the living room, where the confusion still reigned supreme. The order wasn’t to be one of the priorities of my Master. The vampire took me to the small table between the two chairs, where I noticed the handcuffs, ropes and a red ball with the laces. I didn’t ask what they could even serve. I knew they were there for me and that I found out what I would do too much too soon.

The monster took the handcuffs, took my arms behind my back and bound my wrists: "On your knees."

I did it without protest or rebel. The vampire took two ropes and folded in half. He passed a rope around each knee, forming a sort of noose to stop it, then he stared at the extremes in each of the table legs, while, with the last rope, tied my ankles.

"Open your mouth."

It didn’t take much imagination to understand that the red gag would serve to keep me from biting someone or not to hear my screams. The monster put it between my lips and closed the clasp, firmly securing it behind the back of my neck.

"Lie down on the coffee table. Face to the window to your right."

I obeyed. My Master attacked the leash to the leg of the table which was located at the opposite side compared to those who were tied my legs.

Anyone coming into the living room would have had a perfect view on my bare bottom. Not only. I was completely immobilized, helpless and at the mercy of everyone who passed by there, even if only by accident. If it had happened in the early days of my imprisonment, I would have been furious, outraged, embarrassed. I would have felt humiliated and insulted. I would try to insult the monster, even if each sound would be blocked by the red gag, in my mouth, and I struggled to free myself, to beat him or kill him. I didn’t. At that moment, it didn’t interest me. I didn’t feel anything. I didn’t care that he treated me worse than an object or a whore. Not even blushed. I was completely indifferent to everything. I let myself slip on every event, as if it were happening to someone else. Worse. If I had seen someone treated that way, I feel sorry and pity for this poor human being. I railed against those who had enslaved and I would free him with my own hands, at the cost of beating me with his tormentor. Instead, I felt that either. I was just waiting for them to finish doing what they wanted to sink into oblivion.

A shiver went through my back, starting from the neck and ending at the base of the back. It seemed like a breath of wind chill had touched me, to make me a caress. Still, the windows were closed.

"You have no idea how you're beautiful and desirable," the monster whispered hoarsely.

My eyes widened in surprise. I didn’t understand what the monster game and I didn’t know.

The vampire went to the table, placed under the window, and took the violin from its case. He turned and began playing Albinoni's Adagio. In all that time, I had often heard the sound of the violin, but I had never seen my Master playing. I watched him carefully. The shoulders were relaxed, his spine straight and his fingers flying on the instrument, obtaining sadly and delicate footnotes. I was incredulous and amazed that such a monster could create such beauty. Yet, my own eyes were witnesses of Sherlock skill as a violinist. Listening to him, I could almost believe that he has a soul, hidden in the depths of his heart.

 

 

I was so taken by listening to the song, which I didn’t hear the other monster entering the apartment. When the last melancholy note died away in the silence of the living room, someone clapped his hands. I winced. Whoever he was, he had sat in the chair of which I had no view.

"You've become really good, dear brother. Perhaps, instead of doing consulting detective, you should go around the world, and perform concerts."

"Don’t be ridiculous, Mycroft. - Sherlock growled - I don’t play for others, but only for myself. Moreover, repeating the same songs for endless evenings would make boring even play the violin. No. This is just a way for me to concentrate my thoughts, isn’t a job."

"You invited me to dinner, do you mind if taste the main course? Today I have been engaged in lengthy meetings and I’m hungry."

"Go ahead. As Knight of Holmes, you have right to drink blood from the slaves of each family member. John is yours as much as he is mine. "

I didn’t have time to prepare myself. The fangs of Mycroft Holmes penetrated into my neck. It wasn’t particularly painful. Perhaps I had become accustomed or he was delicate. I don’t know. He didn’t touch my body in any way. Just he sank his fangs and drank my blood. I realized he had finished, when his cold tongue licked the holes, closing them.

"Really delicious. You were right, Sherlock. I should have come before. It has only a certain bitter aftertaste, but I think it's due to the fact he would prefer to kill me, rather than be food for me."

Sherlock approached the table and stared into my eyes. He was studying me, with that intense and alien look with which he watched me at all times, especially when he thought no I knew it. I don’t know why he's so interested in understanding what I feel. If it is only for his experiment, I don’t know what conclusions he has come. And I don’t care to know. I would just like to understand why he can’t treat me with a little of humanity. It is useless to seek it really a vampire? The answer should be yes, given the way they treat us, but it isn’t possible that an entire race ate another up to this point. There must be a vampire who is on the side of the humans and that could talk for our cause. If we found him, things could change? Or maybe there really is no hope?

Sherlock leaned on me and fed well. Unlike his brother, however, he ran a hand on my back, in imitation of a tender caress, repeating the same route taken by the breath of the wind. When my Master had finished drinking my blood, my head was light, but I didn’t lose consciousness.

"So, how are you? Did you found the human basis?"

"No. And it's a big problem. We know they are looking for a way to make inadequate the human blood as our food. If they manage to complete their research, they could destroy us without a fight. The items that they would like us to find a peace agreement with humans are increasing day by day. Also I start to think that this might be the only possible solution for the salvation of both our races," Mycroft said, gravely.

"So, could humans defeat us?"

At these words I thesis, to be sure to hear the response of eldest Holmes. A hope. Could there still hope.

"Yes. The free human have hidden bases and defenses, with enough weapons and stocks of food to keep us for a long time stalemate. We underestimated their stubbornness and their desire for freedom. We thought that by cutting off the heads of their governments, humans would all be surrendered. We were wrong. Humans will never give up. They will fight for their freedom till the last breath, at the cost of making extinguish both our races. We may have to capitulate, not to be annihilated."

I exulted. It wasn’t over yet. If the human resistance had won, maybe I could be reunited with Rosie and Mary. I just had to stay alive. And I would do anything, I suffered any torture, in order not to die.

 

 

And that's what I'm doing now. The other speeches made between the two brothers, during the evening, don’t matter. They were in the family chatter, made between a bite and other to my body. The important thing is that I found my will to live. The Mycroft Holmes’s words gave me hope that not all was lost. My Master became aware of my new attitude. My newfound will to live and fight. I saw it in the pleased glint that lit up his blue eyes. I saw it in his lips, slightly bent into a pleased smile. That's I think he organized this evening to let me regain the fighting spirit of the early days. As always, the monster has got what he wanted, although his purpose remains obscure.

 

 

I came to the end of the notebook. I don’t have much space to write, but I still have something to say.

If you left this notebook, Sherlock Holmes, in the hope that I will reveal you what I know of the human basis, I hope you are very disappointed that I haven’t written anything that you didn’t already know. I will never betray my family or those who are taking care of the most important people in my life. I'll do anything to protect Mary and Rosie even let me off from your thirst or your anger. I can’t do anything to stop you, but I am comforted to know that I will not help you destroy my race. It is the only contribution I can make to the resistance.

I am convinced that you don’t care that I despise you, but, if not, I'm happy if my feelings towards you have hurt you. You can’t expect loyalty and trust, if you treat someone like an animal. I’m not a dog. I'm a man. Like you. The day when you will understand this, maybe we can find a meeting point, to start talking. I admire your intelligence and the way you play the violin. In a few brief moments, I seemed to see a flash of humanity and compassion, in your eyes, but I always thought it was just my keen desire to make it clear that we could have a different relationship. Perhaps, in other circumstances we could have been even friends, but you have destroyed any possibility that we could establish any kind of normal relationship. With your behavior towards us, you vampires are burning every bridge that we could build between our races. I hope that there can understand it and retrace your steps, before reaching the point of no return.

I would, however, thank you for letting me find the will to live. I don’t know if you have intentionally let me know what problems you have with the human resistance, in order to get me back to hope. I don’t know to what end would have made such an absurd action. I learned that your reasons are inscrutable. Maybe it does you made just for your experiment. I became a guinea pig no more interesting, but did you want to continue to collect your information about me? I'll never know, right? You'll never say, because you don’t believe me to your height. It doesn’t matter. I will survive this too.

If anyone who reads this diary was a human being, I hope that what I wrote is an incentive to keep fighting, up to defeat the vampires. They are strongest and most enduring of us, maybe smarter, but that doesn’t make them unbeatable. They are divided and this can be the starting point for our revenge, especially if we can be united, as we have never been. I hope that humanity can defeat the monsters, but I also hope that it proves our superior, not destroying them, but making them understand that we could live together peacefully. Because it isn’t to annihilate a race, which proves your superiority, but in knowing live, respecting one another.

I have only one request, to any human being can find this diary. I wish they delivered it to my family. I would like to take him to Mary Elizabeth Morstan and Rosamund Mary Watson.

My beloved, I’m sure that you are still alive. You were the lights that lit my dark days, and I love you every moment of my useless life. If I resist, it is just hoping to reunite with you. My greatest desire is to review your smile and sink into the warm of your tender embrace. I miss you. Every time I think about how much time has passed since the last day when we were together, the heart stops beating and I can’t breathe. I'd give anything to see you again, just for a moment, even in the last moment, before closing my eyes forever.

With all my love

John Hamish Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's corner
> 
>  
> 
> The first part ends here.
> 
> I don’t want you to think that Sherlock has turned into a sex maniac. The fact is that I have always seen the vampire's bite as something very sensual. Tie it to the sexual act was a very short step.
> 
> The Vampires have taken power, but things are not going as they had hoped. To learn how to evolve, the appointment is for next Monday with the second story of this series.
> 
> Thank you for reading, for kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks.  
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's corner
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has come this far. I hope that the beginning there has intrigued enough to continue reading. Thanks to those who want to leave some comments, always welcome.
> 
> For those who want to know what happened to poor John, the next chapter will be published on Thursday.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
